My Fallen Angel
by Seed-of-Flame
Summary: Juvenile Orion I wrote this before the book telling where Kaoru came from was translated. So this is a story my version told by Kuga about how he met Kaoru. It isn't the best but it was a random scribbling I thought I'd share.


_**My Fallen Angel**_

By: SeedofFlame

Hi everyone! I swear I will up-date my other stories this weekend! I promise! So please don't hurt me! hides behind Seto Kiaba, Draco Malfoy, Amon, and Kuga

Elol (my special Evil Laugh of Laughs!) Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Well here it is!

* * *

I stood there and watched as my master slapped the girl named Mana. I love my master and wish I could take all the pain away. Humans are despicable. They mess with my master or upset her in any way...that will be the last thing they do.

The others care about her but not as much as I. She is mostly just the person who controls them. They don't care. They just want to fight. I was the first one with my master. I remember when we first met...

* * *

_It was a Friday night on Earth. It had been raining and I was soaked to the bone. I was on the brink of death when Master found me. I had felt the rain stop pounding my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up and saw this girl. I felt a special aura coming from her. _

_All of a sudden I felt warm and dry and safe...but at the same time so alone and cold. I walked with her to her house where she lived all alone. She took care of me. I never asked her any questions nor her to me.

* * *

_

_The next day I awoke in her apartment. I looked around and saw that it was very run down. I looked to my left and saw her asleep next to the bed. It appeared that she had taken care of me through the night. I got off the bed and gently picked her up and covered her. I went and wet my face with water from the sink._

_I went back to the bed and sat next to it and just looked at her. I couldn't leave her...she was now my master...._

_When she finally woke up, I was right next to her. She looked like a broken angel dressed in black. It was almost like she had lost her will to live. She told me to go. I refused she looked at me startled almost as if she thought I would try to flee as fast as I could. I shook my head and said that I couldn't. _

_I then finally told her that she was a mind breaker. She slapped me and told me to get out but I still refused saying that it was true and that I would not leave no matter what.

* * *

_

_I got a job that week and when I got my first "check" as the humans call it I gave it to Master. I told her to buy food and she could get what ever else she needed. She got food and some extra clothes for me. When she gave me the clothes I was reading a book. I looked up at her over my reading glasses and saw her blush a little nervously. From then on she accepted the fact of what she was. _

_She slowly began to open up to me. The money then started to go to the bills and clothes, food and other necessities.

* * *

_

_One night I came home from work to find her crying. She told me what those bastard class mates of hers had written on her desk. She told me not to do anything when she saw me reach for my sword. I comforted her and but her to bed._

_She became cold again and I tried not to get annoyed when I saw any teens from her school. About six months later we met Lafeyel. He to had been thrown from the heavens. He had been wondering the Earth and hadn't found any one "worthy" of being his master. He joined me and Master.

* * *

_

_A month later Mizunagi joined us and after that Kasei. _

_We all protected master and got jobs. Slowly the apartment became livable. One day Master went to get groceries with me and we decided to go into this store she likes called "Hot Topic". She bought a new necklace and a pair of black lace-up boots. _

_We were walking home when Ama-Inu attacked her. Master simply nodded and I started to fight. The combat went on for a while till Master decided I had my fun and mind-broke the annoying Ama-Inu.

* * *

_

_I was still the closest one to her. On Christmas we all got her gifts and she cried hugging us. That is one of the only times in my life that she has ever shown emotion. We bought her a black dress that she had been eyeing in a store and a bunny doll. The doll had a look in its eyes like her. And surprisingly she liked it._

_Since it was (is) the six of us, the four shared a room while I stayed with Master. If one of us (mainly me) wasn't with her at night she would have nightmares and go through awful spasms. I want to murder those insufferable humans that have done this to my Master.

* * *

_

_The others had just left to go to work. They had gotten night jobs at a club. I came home and found her with a switchblade in her hands. She raised it as if she was going to cut her wrist. I quickly ran over to her and took it out of her hands. I threw it out the open window and shook her asking what had gotten into her. _

"_Master! Master!........Kaoru!" _

_She didn't respond...even when I called her real name. I looked at her delicate wrists. Her left wrist was cut and bleeding. _

_I quickly rushed to the hospital with her. I pressed a clean cloth to her open wound willing the blood to stop pouring out.

* * *

_

_After 2 cups of that awful hospital coffee a doctor came and got me. He said it was good I had tried to stop the bleeding. He gave me some medicine to put on the wound and clean bandages to put over it._

_The doctor then glanced at her. He looked back at me. "I'm curious as to know how you found her and your relation. I have to put it down in the file." I glared at the man and said that I was her guardian. I found her when I came home from work. I then gave him a fake address and left carrying her out of the hospital._

* * *

Ok...well there's chapter one...It would be longer but I have a very bad cold and I'm to tired to write more at the moment...

V FLAME V


End file.
